William
by TMNTLittleTomboy
Summary: When the turtles get ready to go on patrol, a portal opens and a boy with olive green wings comes out of it. who is this guy? why does it look like he's looking for someone? why is there strange things happening to the Turtles? why is he always starring at Donnie?
1. Chapter 1

"Donnie, ya need to get out of the lab." Raph said, leaning against a wall "Ya been in here for 2 weeks. Fearless Leader's making ya go on patrol with us." Don sighed heavily, putting a screwdriver down on his desk, walked out the lab with his brother and joining with Leo and Mikey.

"Glad that you can join us, Donatello." Mikey said, pressing his fingers together as his smart brother roll his brown eyes.

"Leo, why are we going on patrol so early?" Don asked "It's not even close to night."

"It's the Purple Dragons." Leo answered "Casey noticed they're coming out a lot more. He said they're targeting people at daytime now because they know we don't come out till night."

"What about the cops? Are they doing anything about it?"

"For some reason, they can't catch them. When we go out, we have to be careful." The three younger turtles nodded "Master Splinter, we're going out-" Suddenly, a blue portal opened above them as the turtles quickly pull out their weapons. A figure fell out of it as the portal quickly closes. Leo slowly took a step closer to the unconscious figure. It appears to be teenage boy but he has large wings, which was olive green like Don's skin. His skin was creamy white, his hair was olive green too, and the only thing he was wearing was brown pants. "What the shell?" Leo quietly looked at the strange boy then to his brothers, seeing them confused as well.

**Here we go! New story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"My sons, what's going on?" Splinter asked, seeing them carrying the unconscious winged teen to Don's lab.

"He came through a portal." Leo answered as the turtles set the boy on the bed. Don quickly grabbed a wet cloth and pressed it against the winged boy's forehead. "He came through the portal headfirst, knocked himself out and now he's bleeding from the forehead."

"Leo, go on patrol without me." Don spoke softly "I'll take care of this guy." Leo swallowed hard, his brown eyes locked on the unconscious teenager.

"Leo, I'll stay with Don." Raph said, his amber eyes locked on the boy "Just like you, I don't trust this guy." The eldest turtle sighed heavily as Don puts a small bandage on the unconscious teen's forehead.

"We'll skip patrol." The olive green turtle slowly looked at Leo "We don't know this guy. When this guy wakes up, we have to find out who he is and why he's here." The blue masked turtle quickly looked at his dark green brother "Raph, stay in the lab with Don and keep an eye on our visitor. Mikey, Splinter, and I will be in the living room and when he wakes up, we'll come in." Raph nodded, watching his elder brother leave.

….

Don quietly examines the unconscious teen as Raph sighs heavily.

"Anything wrong with him, Donnie?"

"The only thing he has is a couple bruises on his hands." The olive green turtle slowly looked at his brother "I'm guessing he was fighting with someone before jumping through that portal." Raph looked at their visitor's hands, seeing that the boy has three fingers, just like him. "His wings are perfectly fine." Don slowly removed the bandages off the boys head "Plus the bleeding has stopped." The winged boy loudly groans as the two turtles stare at him "Raph, he's waking up."

"Ya want me to get the others?"

"Yeah." Raph ran of the lab as Don quietly watched the teen groan. The boy's eyelids slowly opened, revealing olive green eyes. He groaned again, trying to sit up. "Y-You shouldn't get up so fast." The winged teen quickly looked at Don and swallowed hard as Raph ran in the lab with Leo, Mikey, and Splinter.

"All right…" Leo spoke softly "…before you do anything…tell me your name." the boy quickly wiped his wiped his eyes and swallowed hard.

"It's William."


	3. Chapter 3

The turtles and Splinter quietly watched William get off the bed, stretching his arms and olive green feathered wings.

"William, why are you here?" Leo asked "Did someone send you?" the boy slowly looked at Don. "William?" William quickly looked back at the elder turtle, olive green eyes meeting brown eyes. "Why did you come here?" The winged teen slowly blinks, sighs softly, and slowly smiles.

"Sorry." He answered "I came here by accident." Splinter raised a brow, detecting something in William's voice. "I didn't mean to arrive in your home."

"You came here by accident?" William quickly nodded as Splinter continues to watch his movements. The winged visitor brightens his smile even more while scratching his olive green hair.

"I'm learning how to open portals on my own. I'm sorry for opening one in your home and scaring all of you."

"That means you can quickly open another portal and leave like nothing happened." Raph blurted harshly, slowly walking to the boy.

"Uh….well….since I'm a beginner at opening portals…" William slowly swallowed hard as the dark green turtle stands in front of him, glaring at his unwanted guest. "…I have to wait a LONG time to open another one. It might take…a couple weeks….possibly more than that."

"We'll let him stay." Splinter answered softly as his sons quickly turned their heads toward his direction. "Each of us will take turns watching him."

"B-But I don't need a babysitter!" William shouted "I'm 15 years old a-and-" He quickly received a glare from the rat.

"We completely don't know anything about you, William. We don't know if we can trust you." The rat spoke softly "We have to keep an eye on you, making sure you don't bring harm to my family. While you are staying with us, you'll try to open another portal and get yourself home safely. Do you understand?" William slowly nodded as Splinter leaves, followed by Leo, Don, and Mikey. The winged teen looked back at Raph, still glaring at his visitor.

"Ya understood my father?" The turtle asked harshly "None of us trust you, mostly me. Do _anything _to harm my family and I'll break your wings." Raph left the lab as William stood there, his heart pounding against his chest.

_"Why did the portal open in the lair?"_ he gently bit his bottom lip _"Why in front of the Turtles? My plan is ruined now. All I have to do now is lie through everything."_

**Can William be trusted?**


End file.
